


The Game is On

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Games, Gen, Implied abuse of board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comment on John's most recent blog entry. Mycroft & Sherlock play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mrs Hudson's comment on John's recent blog entry (written by Sherlock) asking him if he wanted her to come up and play Cludeo with him. You can't really play Cludeo with two people so it's not much of a leap to suppose Mycroft is there as well.

“Honeymoon, Sherlock.” Mycroft said around a mouthful of crumpet.

“Go and deposit your sizeable bulk elsewhere, you're dripping butter.”

Rolling his eyes, Mycroft moved back to the seat he'd been occupying before the pair of them had driven Mrs Hudson out of the flat playing Cluedo. He casually picked up the black envelope.  
“I was right.” He said, somewhat triumphantly. “It was the Rev Green in the library with the rope.”

“Ridiculous game.” Sherlock muttered.

“The victim cannot be the murderer, Sherlock, we've been through this.”

“Perhaps we should play Scrabble.”

“I think not.” Mycroft sipped his tea. “Why don't you...take a case.”

“Boring.”

“All of them?”

Sherlock sighed and threw his mobile towards Mycroft who manage to catch it without spilling his tea everywhere. “Trivial. Pointless. Dull.”

Mycroft scrolled through. “Let's make a bet... I bet you...” he thought for a moment, “one month free of my company if I can solve all these cases without leaving this room.”

Sherlock glowered at his brother. “Done.”

“Excellent.” Mycroft put his tea cup on one side and stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“To use the facilities, wouldn't want my bladder to ruin the game. When I come back, the game...is what do you so charmingly say... ah yes.” He smiled, “the Game is On, dear brother.”


End file.
